Unexpected Visitors
by abc27
Summary: Kaguya sensing her defeat,teleported naruto and sasuke to another ey ended up in a place where the people there called their jutsu as science...and to find out they were'nt the only ones here before...naruto x fma
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i do not own naruto or full metal belong to their respective owners.

"Raaasengaaaan!"  
"Chidoriiiiii!"

There was a huge explosion. When the dust settled, Kaguya was holding their two hands. 'Something has to be done about these runts fast' she thought to herself. She knew that she was on the verge of being sealed by them.  
'This may be do the trick'.

She let go of them and brought her hands together and muttered a few words. Kakashi and Sakura stood there staring at her near the unconscious Obito. Naruto and Sasuke were bewildered by the situation.  
A bright light appeared from the sky and everything went blank thereafter for them.  
When they regained consciousness, they were in some strange place in a forest .  
"Hey Sasuke, do you have any idea where we are?"

"How would I know, Loser? Maybe she teleported us into one of her dimensions"

"Hey you two, are you ok?" They heard a voice. They turned to see the source of the voice. It was an old man walking towards them.

'He has the same hair as Kakashi-sensei' Naruto was thought.  
As Naruto thought, the old man had uncharacteristic white hair and red eyes. He offered them help and took them to one of his places.  
When they looked around, they noticed that they were in the slums of a small village.

"How come you guys aren't affected by Infinite Tsukuyomi?" asked a confused Naruto.  
"Tsuku-, I don't have any idea what you people are talking about. Are you guys State Alchemists? You sure don't look like one".

Then Sasuke noticed other people with similar features as the old man staring at them from a distance.

'Everyone has similar hair and eye complexion. Maybe they're of the same clan'.

"A State what, we aren't anything of that sort. May we know what's your name, sire?", asked Naruto.  
Before the old man could reply, there was a voice from behind.

"That's enough. You don't need to know more than that."  
He was young man in his mid30s, had the same features as others, but had a distinctive scar on his face.

"Who are you?" the man with the scar asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden village of Leaf. I'm a shinobi of Konoha."

"And who the heck are you?", Sasuke asked with his hands folded.

"You people look like spies working for the state military to come with such a weird answer. I don't know whether you think of me as a fool "

"Pardon him. We have gone through a lot. May be You are from a far country. We are in the country of amestris "the old man said handing them some refreshments.

"A-m-e-stris!" they both said at the same time.  
-to be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FullMetal Alchemist. They belong to their respective owners.

"A-mestris!", they both said it at the same time.

"Haven't you heard about our country?"the old man said.

"No, jii-chan."

"Do you know how to get to Konoha?"Sasuke asked in a cold tone.

"Yeah jii-chan, there is a war going on right now and we should go there quickly. By the way, why are you guys in slums?"

"We are the only survivors left after the Ishbalan extermination."the man with the scar replied.

"I kind of feel pissed to ask you about your name twice?" Sasuke asked remembering his encounter with Neji for the first time they met at the academy.

"I don't have a name brat?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And what do you mean by Ishbalan extermination?" Sasuke asked remembering about the Uchiha clan extermination.

"Have you been living under a rock!"

"Forgive me for his name is Scar. Our race is called Ishbalan. There was a civil war few years ago, where we were attacked and many of us were killed by the State military and Alchemists. He is bent on having revenge on State Alchemists.

"Oh, I'm sorry on behalf of my friend as well" Naruto said.

"Looks like you kids are from another country. I'm extremely sorry that we cannot help you as we are facing crises. Maybe you could go to Central. There you may find the answers on how to get to your country as we have never heard of it" the old man said, handing each of them a map.

"Thanks a lot , jii-chan", Naruto smiled receiving the map and then bidding them a good bye and walking along with Sasuke. They both started walking together and after a brief amount of time Naruto turned towards Sasuke and asked,

"How do you think we ended up here. Did Kaguya always possessed such powers?"

"How will I know loser. But we ended up on a whole different world. We should try as much to stay out of their conflicts and focus on getting back to our world.''

''What do you think he meant by alchemy?''

''Maybe we can research about it while we travel so will you shut up for now dobe"

Then they reached a train station. Naruto was astonished by what he saw. He saw giant metallic boxes which ran on wheels on some metal pipe like things. Those metal boxes were emitting smoke. All the people were looking at them weirdly due to their clothes.

''H-hey Sasuke, do you see that thing. I think it's used for transporting people.''

Before Sasuke could speak another word, they heard a huge rattle. They went there and they saw a short blonde guy yelling at a pony-tailed man. A huge guy in a metallic armor was trying to stop them. There were also two people wearing ANBU-like masks.

Naruto stood their smiling as the short guy's actions reminded him of how he used to be.

Then the short guy looked at Naruto, "Hey you! What are you smiling at? Even you think I'm short?"

"Yeah, it's obvious. You're damn short"

"Tch" Sasuke knew that Naruto was getting into trouble.

"Did you just call me SHORT!" the blonde guy was fuming. He then brought his two hands together and placed them on the ground. He then brought a sword out of the ground. Naruto was dumbstruck at this sight. Sasuke was surprised as he didn't sense any chakra from the people and was wondering how the short guy was able to do that.

'Maybe its just another type of Kuchiyose-no jutsu. But he didn't weave any signs or used any scrolls'

Before Naruto could react, the short guy charged towards Naruto.

Kage Bunshin-no jutsu!

Naruto created three Shadow clones right away.

Then the short guy halted in his movements. The huge guy spoke to him "Nii-chan, did you just see that! He just performed Human Transmutation without loss of anything!"the huge guy in the armor was saying to the short guy.

"Who are you sir? How did you do that!"

"Oh that. That was was a simple Kage bunshin no jutsu. Could you guys tell us how to get to central. We are kind of in a hurry".

"Well we were going there anyway to meet our colonel mustang-san. Maybe you guys can tag along with us." the armored guy said.

"That sounds like a plan. My name is Edward Elric. I am a State Alchemist and this is my little brother Alphonse Elric. We are known as Elric Brothers." the short guy said.

"I am Naruto and this is Sasuke. Nice to meet you. Maybe we could talk while we travel".

"Well then let's get going" Sasuke said with his left eye had his left eye closed the entire time.  
-to be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

I am even writing Naruto and fairy tail cross over Ninja of follow it if you are interested.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx While they were travelling, Naruto was trying to make sure that they were in a completely different dimension.

"So Edward, what was that weird thing which you did earlier? I mean how did you bring a sword out of thin air!"

"Well it wasn't out of thin air. We used a science known as 'Alchemy'. I think you haven't heard about it in your country."

"How could you say that we aren't from around here?"Naruto asked with a surprised look while Sasuke was keenly listening to the conversation that was taking place.

They were all sitting in a and Edward were sitting opposite to each other while Sasuke and Alphonse were sitting beside the windows in the same position as Naruto and ponytail guy and the two ANBU-like weirdos were sitting on the top berth of the compartment.

"Its simple. You are wearing weird costumes like Ling above."

"Nice to meet you. These two are my bodyguards. They have been serving my family for years.I'm a royal prince from country Xing across the desert. Surely you must have heard about it."

"I'm gonna be clear with you guys. When we said that we are NOT from around here, it means that we are from a completely different dimension. Right , Sasuke?"

"Hn" was all he get as a response. Well,Hn has many meanings corresponding to different situations.

There was a brief silence. They all looked at each other for a while.

Edward had a tick mark on his forehead "Am I the only one who you got to make jokes?"

"Maybe its because you are short", Ling said from above.

"You do not get to talk after all the effort we took to save you from rush valley"

"Nii-san there's no need for a argument now."Alphonse said.

"The idiot is are not from around here." Sasuke said breaking his silence and revealing his left eye which is Rinnegan.

All the people in the compartment were looking at the eye.

"Ill show you the world which we come from,"

'Sharingan'

They all were seeing a world much different than were having similar outfits as were able to perform some sort of magic after weaving some hand signs. They were amazed at the way they could bring out fire from their mouth and make multiple copies of was nothing related to were just doing all that stuff opposing to the law of equivalent exchange.

Now ling(or lin)was particularly interested as he thought this had some connection to the philosopher stone which was the very reason he came to the Amestris.

Sasuke didn't show them his or Naruto's past as he thought it was unnecessary at the even didn't show them about the just showed them enough to convince them that they were from another just stated a war was going on and they had to reach there fast to put an end to it.

"What is with that left eye" Lin asked after they were out of the illusion.

"And how did you show us all that felt like we were there."Alphonse stated.

"I used my Sharingan to cast the is a special dojutsu possessed only by the Uchiha clan."

He also explained them about various mouldings of chakra and using them to create powerful techniques known as jutsus. He also said that dojutsu are special jutsus of the eye that only a few clans possessed in their world.

"Where can we find other members of your clan?"Lin asked interested in the eye.

"I am the last survivor of my clan"

Lin got disappointed when he heard from Sasuke. He was now very much interested in obtaining the eye.

"Seems nothing special to me" Edward stated bluntly.

"So the 3 copies you brought earlier at the station were techniques- I mean jutsus- from your world" Al asked Naruto.

"Ya that's pretty much it"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Somewhere in the north of Amestris.

"Ah my head hurts".

"Ya even mine"

"Sakura can you heal me?"

"I don't think I have much chakra I'll try."

Kakashi and Sakura were stranded in the snow in the North of Amestris. They were teleported by Kaguya few moments after Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where are we Kakashi sensei?"

"I don't know Sakura. Looks like we are pretty much far from the battlefield."

Just then, they heard a moaning from a distance.

"Looks like there is someone over there" Sakura said.

They both followed the sound and reached the place. They were shocked at seeing the unconscious person. It was a person Kakashi knew from a very long time.

It was Obito.

He laid unconscious. The scar he received from a ferocious Raikiri from Kakashi earlier in the war was strikingly visible. Black Zetsu must have let go of him when his mother Kaguya was teleporting him along with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sakura, heal him right away."

"But, but sensei, you need to be healed too and with the chakra I could muster I can heal only one person"

"Forget about me. Heal him quickly or else he may die."

Sakura used her medical ninjutsu to heal Obito. She didn't understand why Kakashi was so much bent on healing Obito even though he himself was injured badly.

Maybe it was to atone for the sin of killing Rin, their beloved comrade. Kakashi was still feeling guilty for her death even though she was the one who ordered him to kill her.

"Where are we?"Obito asked in a very low tone.

"I don't know but I'm sure that we are far from our home."

"What about Kaguya and Black Zetsu?"

"She was the one who teleported us to this dimension. Black Zetsu let go of you when this was happening. The travelling must have taken its toll on you. So you were unconscious when you reached this place." Kakashi said.

Just then, they saw a passer-by on a vehicle. Kakashi stopped him.

"Hey stop. What is this place? Where is it?"

"It is the border of the country of Drachma. It is situated to the North of the Northern wall of Briggs, the border security forces for the country of Amestris. See you."

They never heard this name before and were in a bit bewildered. They thought that they were far from their home but they were in some unknown place.

"Looks like we have been teleported to practically a completely different dimension altogether."

"What shall we do now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Lets go to the Northern wall of Briggs. They might have some information about what we can do to return to our home" Obito said.

"Lets get going quickly guys."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own either Naruto or fma. Just trying to write something based on my imagination

"Oi Kakashi... how much longer will this take?" Obito said, as he was panting.

They travelled few miles after deciding that they will go to the Northern Wall of Briggs. Even though Sakura healed him, Obito was in no shape to travel by foot. He was too damaged by the earlier battle against Madara and Kaguya.

"Looks like we're almost there, Obito" said Kakashi. He too was tired from the long walk.

"Let's rest here for a while,Sensei and Obito-san" Sakura said as she sat down on the patch of soft ice beside her.

"Okay, I'm gonna refuel my chakra" Obito said as he lay down to buzz off for some time.

"Looks like it will take us longer than we thought to reach there"Kakashi sighed as he put his hand behind his said.

 **Meanwhile in Amestris...**

The train they took slowed down to stop at a station as they neared Central City.

The duo was exchanging information from the Elric brothers throughout the journey. Ling was also listening keenly as he was much interested in Sasuke's eyes.

"Seems like we're almost there." Al said as he removed the suitcase from below their seats.

"I know that Al, you don't need to remind me"Edward said as he was still fuming. Naruto broke into laughter when Ling said that Edward was the Fullmetal Alchemist,not Al.

Few minutes later, they reached the Central, the capital city of Amestris.

"I wonder how Mustang-san will react when we tell about them"Al said to Ed as they were walking on the platform.

"No worries, I'll deal with him when we go there."

Naruto,Sasuke, Ed and Al took a cab to travel to the military headquarters, where Edward works. Tailing them in a cab were Ling and his two ANBU-like bodyguards.

"So this is where you work, its huuu-ge, it is bigger than our Hokage's office"Naruto exclaimed as they walked through the entrance of the building. He had earlier explained to everyone else about their village and its working. Ling and his bodyguards waited in a lane beside the building.

"Sure it is, it is one of the largest in the country" said Al, as he put his behind his head-helm.

"Don't be shocked at this... we've got a lot more things better than these"Ed said as his eyes gleamed with pride.

"Hn..as if I care"Sasuke smirked, which made Ed angry.

"Don't you dare talk that ignorantly, you twat-"

"Guys, don't start a fight here!"Al shouted as he tried to calm things down.

"Well, that's Sasuke" Naruto said.

The quartet walked up flights of stairs and reached Mustang's office.

"Come on Al, introduce them to Mustang-san"Ed said as he was panting.

"Oh, I forgot that I am the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother, not the Fullmetal Alchemist himself"Al said sarcastically as he pushed Ed inside Mustang's office.

"Hey,don't-"

"Oh,hello Fullmetal. Do you have anything to talk with me?"said Mustang as he was reading some case studies.

"Oh it-it's nothing Colonel." "Damn you, Al" Ed answered in a low tone.

"Where is your brother, I don't find him... Ah there he is... who are those people?"Mustang tone changed from casual to serious.

Ed looked behind as Al came in, along with the duo.

"They're people we met at the train station, the blondie is Naruto Uzumaki and the other guy is Sasuke Uchiha" Al said as he introduced them to Mustang.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang, nice to-"

Before he could complete the greetings, Mustang took out a gun from his drawer and pointed it Naruto.

"Erm..what is that thing?!"Naruto asked, bewildered.

"THAT'S A GUN, YOU FOOL! IT SHOOTS BULLETS WHICH KILL PEOPLE! Now Mustang-san, why are you doing this!"Ed said as he was shocked by Mustang's gesture.

"Perhaps you don't know, so called State Alchemist, this is for our country's protection, you may be spies sent by Drachma or even Xing. Don't you know that idiot?" Mustang said angrily.

"They aren't spies, they're-"

"Now shut your mouth as you've done such a great task of introducing spies to our military facility. What else did you tell them, baka?"

"Wait a minute, I don't get it, you think of us as spies and you don't allow him to speak. FYI we aren't spies sent by Drac-whatever or any other country. Listen to your fellow alchemist before you suspect us konoyaru"Naruto said as he was fuming at Mustang's words.

"How dare you call me an idiot" Mustang said as he shot a bullet at Naruto.

There was stun silence for a second.

Ed and Al closed their eyes, terrified as the bullet was fired. Ed, then tried to have a glance towards Naruto as he was about to confirm his worst fears.

Just then, he heard something. It was the sound of the shell that had hit the floor. He then noticed something amazing, it wasn't one- there were two sounds that he heard.

Mustang was in a state of disarray as he had just seen something very unusual.

The bullet was in two pieces on the floor.

"You ought to listen to your comrades sometimes, even though you're not interested, Mustang" said Sasuke in a distasteful tone, as he put his katana back into its case.

"How dare you! How dare you do that?" Mustang fired 3 bullets at Sasuke.

"I've already told that bullets don't work on me"Sasuke said as his right eye transformed into Sharingan and had a grim smile on his face.

He dodged one,blocked one with his blade and lacerated a cut through another with swift strokes of his blade.

"Let's take this outside"Mustang said.

After listening those words, Sasuke's left eye gleamed as he used Rinnegan to transport all of them to a nearby wasteland.

"Is this ok, Mustang?"

Mustang took out a glove from his pocket and he put it on his right hand. It had a symbol of the Alchemy ring on it.

"His power is to-" Ed tried to explain Sasuke about Mustang's power.

"Just shut up, I will find them out myself" Sasuke said.

"Baka, your stubborn nature will kill you during this fight" Ed protested.

"Just told you to shut up"

Ed tried to attack Sasuke as Al and Naruto tried to hold him back. His mumbles were not clear as they covered his mouth.

"Let's start this, I'm raring to go" Mustang said

*CLICK*

Sasuke's collar caught fire as he tried to dodge from the fire attack.

*CLICK CLICK CLICK*

Mustang shot multiple flames at Sasuke, who elegantly dodged all of them.

 _So his alchemy is to vary oxygen density of air at various places and uses that glove to start the fire. Hn, very impressive... Mustang._

Sasuke leaped away from his flame and uttered-

 _ **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU**_

A ball of fire emerged from Sasuke's mouth as he directed it towards Mustang. He leapt away from the attack. But, he didn't think about Sasuke's next move.

There was a high concentration of electricity in his left hand and the sound was reminiscent to that of chirping of many birds. Al and Ed looked in disarray as they that.

 _ **CHIDORI**_

Sasuke charged towards Mustang with the electricity in his hand.

 _"This guy might be someone I used to know" a deep voice said._

Sasuke sent his left hand towards a hapless Mustang. There was a huge puff of dust.

Just when the smoke cleared, they noticed something amazing.

Mustang was on the ground as he was sweating profusely. Sasuke's left hand was held by a man the duo has never seen. Sasuke's move was broken down.

"Darn it, old man. He was about to have a hole in his chest."

"Like I can let that happen to him."

"King Bradley" the Elrics said in unison.

"I have already told you, Mustang. Don't fight with anyone unless it's necessary. Let's talk to them and find out what they really need."

"I don't need to talk to you, come Naruto, let's go somewhere else"

"My comrade acted hastily. Forgive him. Come with me to my office."

 _He's just as stubborn as that guy._

Mustang was helped to his feet by the Elrics. He and the quartet followed Bradley to the military headquarters.

 **IN THE NORTH:**

"Come on Obito, wake up. We got to go"

"Woah, what just happened?"

"Nothing, you just woke up. Maybe you had a bad dream. It's getting dark. We can't rest any a move"

"Okay"

"Let's get going"

-TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
